


Coming Over

by PinkGem



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Best Buddies, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Child Abuse, Family Drama, Family Issues, Fights, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Prompto needs a hug, Self-Esteem Issues, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, brotherhood era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGem/pseuds/PinkGem
Summary: The night had not gone well, forcing Prompto to storm out of his house after a particularly bad fight with his parents. Leaving the dreary house he called home and seeking a place to stay for the night, the one person he knew he could rely on was a distance away.However, Noctis does not hesitate to bring shelter to his best friend,  and welcomes him with open arms.





	Coming Over

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not feeling the best right now, and quickly came out with this. It's not be my best work, but i tried I guess.
> 
> Just a little something to reflect about events that recently happened life has not been all that food to be. So that's nothibg new. :/
> 
>  
> 
> IMPORTANT :  
> Much like my older stories, this is a remake of sorts. I pretty much rewrote the entire story and added well more to it. Errors have been fixed, the characters have more dialog and have been flushed out more, and events have been given much more detail. So, its and overall better story.
> 
> I added over 4000 words to this story, so I know it will be more enjoyable. Too bad I sint write it this way before. But it had been a while and I have improved on my writing, so by this time, I hope you enjoy this remake.
> 
> This updates version was posted on October 10th, 2018. I'll keep the original posting up as that what I posted it normally, but just information I wanted to put in.
> 
> Thanks again

Noctis slouched lazily on his couch, body literally sinking into the plush pillows that surrounded him in a wonderful haze while he pressed his thumb down hard on the rubber pad, flicking through the many channels we would never have dreamed of watching, trying to find something decent to watch. Nothing cane to mind the more his eyes scanned over the screen. The words blended together, as nothing came to mind. One would have to really think, out of over five hundred channels linked to his TV, why in the nine hells was there nothing to watch? And it wasn’t even late yet!

Gods. Life was cruel. And this was probably the cruellest. At this post in time, he didn’t vendors know what he was looking for. Being as bred as he was, he had hoped for the best, but that best was not granting him that moment of peace. For a short period, he honesty came to believe that by the time he found a channel to watch, this thumb would have a six pack. Give or take.

Much like he was now, bored; his entire day was pretty much that. Not one of his best if he had to say so. 

Firstly, starting the day was never easy, now was it easy when a certain persistent advisor had rudely woken him up. Not in his normal gentle voice and a soft hand on his head to guide him awake. Nope. Today, Ignis had stomped his way in, tossed the covers off his body and clapped his hands right above his ears, startling him so bad, he literally jumped off his bed. Well, maybe he had slept through both alarms in order for the man to do so. Still, Noctis got mad otherwise.

Upon waking up in the worst way possible, Ignis fished through his clothes, going through all of his suites and ties with a huff. At first Noctis came to believe the man was having a bad day or they were running late. Instead, when Ignis had muttered the word ‘ meeting’ , Noctis wished with all his might to his inside his bed, away from any of his duties. He almost wanted to cry in disgust.

For the first time in a while, he begged, literally begged, on his knees and eyes peering at the taller man with pleading eyes to not let him go, to tell them he had gotten sick, or was pilled high with homework. Hell, he even asked to go to school instead. For once, he wanted to go to classes, aside from seeing his best friend, Prompto. But anything than going to a meeting! They were torture. His pleading went on deaf ears as Ignis shook his head.

Ignis had finished grabbing his clothes and helped him into them, hands carefully smoothing out the rich material. As explained to him while being dressed, the meeting was absolutely mandatory. The only way one could miss this was if one was deathly I’ll, or dead. And Noctis was neither of those. 

An ambassador from Tenebrae, a man well known to the kingdom of Lucis was coming by to discuss methods of trade and other deals. Their relationship with Tenebrae was already at a good stronghold, but it was always percussion to make ties even more so. Especially with the pending war around the corner with Nifleheim. One could never be too careful. And with the man traveling from such a gar land, it was only showing the most respect to the man for the royal family and his followers to greet with. It gave them a positive outlook, and a good way to mingle. In a sense.

Too bad Luna wasn’t there to keep him company.  
Luna, his fiancée, and princess of Tenebrae, never showed up to meeting or trade agreement to Lucis. She was still tight inside her castle, away from most of the world or she was out performing her Oracle duties. She’s was a busy woman, with the gods wishing for her to see them through, clearly not to see the one she is to be wed to. Gods no.

Still, it would have been nice to see her after all these years. And someone his age to talk to. They could catch up, share a few drinks, eat and laugh about stupid stuff these past few years. But no. He was left inside of a overly large room filled with mostly men, much older than him while he sat beside his father in his seat, trying to look as dignified as he could like his father as the others discussed matters. Talk about trade and security was a bore. So much so that Noctis yawned a few times. Not loudly though, as no one heard him, but by the gods Ignis did see him, and the glare sent his way had his body being fully awake in a heartbeat.

As the meeting came to its lunch period, Noctis all but jumped out of his and skipped his way out the door and headed outside where he was greeting by a ray of sunshine spilling on his face, warming him up and gave him an alright feeling. With the meeting adjourned, the council followed after, all eager to eat outside in the beautiful day that the world gifted them. 

A beautiful day indeed.

The sat on the grass, inside the garden walls or on the wooden lot stationed in the middle where a whole buffet of food was displayed for them. As always, the food served was outstanding, and Noctis was all too happy to fill his stomach with all the finest meats and desserts he could stuff into himself. He seems in the garden, the flowers, all tall and absolutely stunning complemented the dishes served, and his father couldn’t help but marvel in the decorating, pleased how the servants did a fantastic job. And Noctis couldn’t agree more. They really outdid themselves this time.

Plate filled, he sat down with some of the councilmen and talked for a while. They exchange kind words and raked about their families, please how children were growing up or other general life stories. Some even exhumed words about bringing in their daughters to meet Noctis. All he could do was laugh and nod, but held his tongue about reminding them that he was soon to be wed to Luna. We went to eating instead. That always worked better.

While eating? The pulsing desire to pull out his phone and text Prompto was calling to him with each word people spoke to him. After so long, it gets tiring, because all he can do is smile and nod. Hos cheeks hurt from doing so, and having a moment of clarity, even for a moment would really help him get the rest of the meeting done. But nope. Ignis trailed not too far from him, eyes never leaving his sight, so even thinking about grabbing his phone was a death sentence. 

The prospect was annoying and totally nor fair, but it was Ignis’ job to make sure he kept his toes in line. Still, would be nice to even type out a simple hello to his blond friend. And if he could, try to start a conversation until lunch ended before he went stark mad with boredom. One can die from that, right? 

Probably. 

Knowing in his heart, no, soul that be needed to text Prompto, he watched out to the gathering to make sure no one would see him. Ignis was out of sight, so he took that moment to fish out his phone from his pocket and to type out a simple greeting to his friend, but before he could hit the send button, Ignis came bustling from behind and snatched the phone clean from Noctis ‘ hand.

“ You will get this back after the meeting, Your Highness.” He said with a huff and stalked back to join the others, carefully plucking a flute of champagne from the tray presented to him.

Noctis stood there alone, red turning red with anger as he watched Ignis disappear within the large group of people. The nerve of that man! Just who the hell did he think he was? His mother? Even then, his real mother would have never done such an atrocious act! 

Never.

If looks could kill, then Ignis would be dead were he stood.

Thoroughly pissed off at his advisor, he remained so the entire lunch break. Even as they walked back into the meeting room , with Ignis at his heels, he never spoke a word to him and even refused to look in his direction. That’s how mad he was.

When they returned to the room, his heart sank in his chest, stomach rumbled with anxiety. He swore if he sat down in his chair he was going to die. The meeting still had a few more hours left until it will officially end. Ready to scream and run, his father patted him on the back and flashed him a smile. It was at that moment Noctis told himself he could do it. Only to make his father proud.

And proud his father was. 

As the meeting came to a close, and the council led out to their respective rooms, Noctis stood still, waiting for instructions. Due to his father being the king and all, their time was spent together for only a short period. The king was needed with the ambassador for Tenebrae, so he advised for his son to be sent home and spent the rest of the night to himself, and do what he sees fit.

Noctis beamed at the statement, all too happy to leave the stuffy room and citadel to head back to his apartment and probably sleep the rest of the afternoon. And that was an option he could have without anyone to nag at him. Skipping down the hall to the garage, he met with Ignis half way, glared at the man and demanded to be driven home, but first held out his hand, asking for his phone back. He did get it back, but not it hour hearing the man give him a sigh of frustration.

The drive back had been quiet. Good. He wanted that. No more talking and no more listening to words. His brain was a ready filled with useless words already, and by now words hurt his brain. So he opted to rest his head against the glass window, eyes lazily drifting over the world around him. Half way through, the weather took a drastic turn. The once sunny bright blue sky was now overtaken by dark clouds, heavy with rain and overtook the sun, covering Insomnia in darkness. Not too far from his apartment, he felt a chill inside the cat and rain started to pelt along the painted metal, patterning softly as they drove down the many streets to his apartment.

As Ignis parked in the garage, Noctis stormed out of the car, slammed the door behind him and marched his way into the building, not bothering to say goodbye to his advisor. He should know he was quite mad at him. He got the hint because he didn’t follow him up to his floor as Glaives stationed in the lobby took him upstairs for him.

So, that’s where it left him now, on the couch being bored as he could, wrapped up in a thick blanket to keep the heat in his body as many chills still coursed through from the damned weather outside. He patted his stomach as it grumbled, so he looked into the empty kitchen with a bored look. There was food in the fridge that Ignis had prepared for him the day prior, but he wasn’t hungry. Why his stomach was making a fuss was his guess, but he didn’t want to eat. It looked and smelt amazing, but his stomach didn’t want it. And really, he wasn’t going to force it in.

Coming to the final conclusion that he will not eat, he once again looked to the TV. In all honesty, he could have spend some of his lazy time and worked on his homework as he still had a few assignments due in the next few days, but the thought made him want to gag. Pushing that to the side with his foot, making papers fly to the ground, he continued to flip through the channels, getting angrier with each passing second with no success.

An hour or so went by with little to no success. With a huff, he threw the remote to the side, not caring were it landed. Though he heard it make a soft thus on one of the pillows far from him. Groaning like a child, he forced himself into a sitting position, grimacing as a chill rushed down his spine, shaking his entire body. Perhaps he should turn on the heat or something.

With the heat turned on and the sun now gone from the sky, painting the world in a dark hue, Noctis deemed it to be best and head to bed as nothing for the rest of the day would acquire his attention. Sleep was what he needed and to stay on tomorrow, a lot of rest was needed, least he turn into a zombie tomorrow morning. It also helped a lot knowing he had tomorrow off as well.

Freedoms of the weekend.

He stopped by the window and glanced outside. From beyond on the glass he could hear the soft patterning of rain bouncing off the window as I’d thing to play a song. It was a lovely sound, one that Noctis often fell fast asleep to. He loved the sound of rain. It made him feel at peace and was what helped him get to sleep when he had troubles. Vendors now, while he closed his eyes and listened to the rain, his body was slowly entering it’s first stage of sleep. Not wanting to fall asleep in the living room floor, he decided to head into his bedroom.

His feet took him across the floors, out the living room, through the kitchen and into his bedroom where he smiled warmly at his bed who called out to him in a haze. Ready to meet the bed, the moment his foot took a step inside, his phone went off inside of his pocket in a series of vibration, waking the prince up in fright.  
Coming down from his high, Noctis fished for his phone and pressed the acceptance button, forgetting to even look at the screen to see who would be calling him. Knowing him, he had the hunch that it might have been Ignis to wish him a good night and probably an apology for his action today.

Probably not.

“ Hello?”

Silence

Noctis started down at his phone, wondering if he had indeed turned to call on. It was, and he watched the timer add on seconds to the call. Confused, he pressed the phone back to his ear and tried again.

“ Hello?”

Still nothing

Ok, now he was getting agitated. Noctis glared at the phone, ready to hang up when a small but rushed voice called to him, forcing him to toss his phone back to his ear.

“Uh. .N..Noct? “ Came the small, quivering voice.

Noctis looked at the wall in confusion. Was this some sort of joke? A prank? What was going on? Thinking that it might have been a joke, Noctis was ready to chastise the other person until his lazy brain picked up on the voice, stilling him. It almost slipped past his mind, that was until he pictured the one who it belonged to. It was definitely him alright, but damn did it suit his normal character. It was not bubbly or enthusiastic, but it was weak, lost and scared. 

“ Prompto? “ He asked, making sure he wasn’t going crazy.

“ Y-yeah. It’s me.”

Ok. Good. At least that is settled, but not the sinking feeling inside his stomach at the tone he came off with.

“ Good. But uh, are you ok? You sound kinda weird.” He asked, pressing the phone tight against his eat that it left a indent into his skin. With ever fibre of his being, he wanted to hear the words that Prompto was ok. That he was safe and not in any immediate danger.

The line went quiet for a few moments as the sound of what could have been rain took over. Noctis looked out the window and to the rain. That’s when it clicked. Was Prompto outside? Standing by a window? Where was he?

“ Prompto? Are you there? “ He asked again, louder this time, hoping the phone didn’t disconnect to leave him standing in the dark and in pure fright. 

“ Sorry. ..” Prompto whispered. Noctis had to strain his ears to hear it, bur as he did, he could hear the blond fidget, something rustled in the background.” Um, Noct?”

Gods. Why did he sound so frightened? This didn’t feel right at all. Noctis felt the hairs on his back raise, Goode bumps littered his skin at the tone in Prompto’s voice, like a haunting whisper.

“ What is it , Prompto? “

“ Uh, I was wondering, it’s ok if not, but I just wanted to ask, again, totally ok if not, but I was wondering if It would be ok for me to come over for a small bit.” He stammered, sounding unsure and fumbled with his words.

Noctis lowered the phone and blinked heavily at the screen. Prompto was asking to come over? At this time of night? Sure he had no problem whatsoever with his friend in doing so, but the nature of the call had him on edge. Why did he happen to sound so terrified to ask like he might get punished for asking? Gods! What was going on?

He thrust the phone back to his ear, pressed tight as both hands held the device. “ Yeah, of course! Its no bother at all. Are you wanting to come over now? Are you on your way? Do you want me to call Ignis to pick you up?”

There was a squeak on the other side of the phone and some rustling as he bustled out more questions. Obviously Prompto was not prepared for the onslaught of questions as he made a small whimpering sound, though it was slightly masked away by the rain. So Noctis couldn’t tell for sure if it was indeed Prompto who made that noise.

“ T-thanks, Noct! It means a lot to me. And no! It’s totally fine! I can walk!” he shouted into the phone making Noctis pull his away in alarm. “ I’m sorry. I won’t bother you for now. I- I’ll be there shorty! “ he cried out, ending the call.

Noctis stood still, pulling his phone away from him and eying it strangely. Again, his body tingled with a feeling that didn’t bode well with him. His hairs stood up, like knives ready to slice. Why did he have the worst feeling in his body? Was Prompto ok? Was he hurt? Or was he just taking things a bit overboard? Well, it wouldn’t help his case if Prompto didn’t sound at all normal. Not at all convincing, even if he forced it. He was acting strange, and he wanted to know why. Soon he will have his answers as the blond stated he will arrive shortly. And he hopes it is soon.

Not wanting to wait for his friend to come up here, Noctis grabbed a spare jacket along with his keys and rushed our his apartment, locking bit up tight and dashed down the hallways, glad his steps were not shaking the entire building. He took the stairs, jumping two or three at a time as he raced down the stairs, jumping two or three stairs at a time, believing it would have been faster to reach the lobby than to take the elevator.

Stepping out into the spacious lobby , gasping for breath, Noctis twisted his body where he was greeted graciously by the receptionist who say behind her desk and waved at him with a beautiful smile. Noctis wandered closer to the desk and greeters her back. She was an older woman, probably in her fifties at least. With the slight grey twinge in her hair to give him the idea. Though he had only seen her in passing, she was always a sweet lady who fancied him a smile everyone he walked by. She was sweet and kind, and even at times offered cookies and other baked goods ready to give out to him and other workers. She was the best. 

With a simple greeting to the woman, he wandered to the lobby couches, eyes outside for any detection of blond hair or of his friend. So far nothing. All he could see outside the building was black and rain sprinkling down on the glass. The odd streetlamp lit up the night, killing total darkness, but they were losing the battle.

After about a good twenty minutes, and about a million leg jitters later, an familiar crop of blond hair cane bustling towards the building. Noctis’ heart burst in flight, ready to leap out of his chest with worry. Jumping to his feet, he ran to the door and flung it open and reached out to latch onto Prompto’s hand, forcibly dragging him into the building. Closing the door, and making sure he heard the familiar click of it locking, he gave Prompto a hard stare.

“ Hey. “ Prompto shivered, trying to pull off a smile. It didn’t work so well.

Noctis greeted him back with a nod, but quickly frowned when he came to realise his fingers were cold. Like, really cold. Stick them in ice for a few minutes cold. And now that He trained his eyes on the blond to take a good look at him, he came to notice his entire body. Water was dripping everywhere, forming a small puddle beneath him and soaking the beautiful mat below. His hair was flat down, sticking to his forehead and almost covering his eyes like he had just climbed out of a swimming pool. The rest of him was no different. His body shivered, shaking as he tried to warm himself up but failed miserably.

Everything was wet. His clothes stuck to him like a second skin, if he even wanted to call the attire the blind wore as clothes. When he should have been wearing for the weather was a jacket, or a sweater or something. Not an old and worn out short sleeve shirt which was drenched to hell and back, completely useless.

The sight was too much to bear, and remembering the material draped a sound his arm, Noctis wrapped the jacket around Prompto’s shoulders and closed it up ad tight as he could without hurting his friend. With it secure around his body and without another word, he once again r grabbed at Prompto’s wrist, fingers digging into the skin and proceeded to drag him over to the elevator where he jammed his index finger on the correct number and were soon on their way up to Noctis’ floor.

Prompto had clutched the jacket firmly around his shoulders, smiling as it brought a whole new level of warmth to his frozen body. He was so cold that his legs shook, teeth chattered along one another and fingers were going numb. Maybe it from the cold, or maybe from how hard he gripped on the jacket.  
While debating the action, Noctis watched with waited breath as his friend shook and rubbed his cold hand up and down the marriage in an attempts to warm himself up. It hurt seeing him do that, but he had just remembered that he had turned on the heater earlier, and that his room must have turned into a sauna or something. 

The moment the elevator doors open with a soft chime, he rushed them both back to his door. He slammed the key into the slot and pushed Prompto inside as it clicked. When he stepped inside his apartment, he slammed it closed behind himself and started pushing a nervous Prompto into his bedroom, ignoring how he spluttered and whimpered as he got closer.

“ Uh, Noct?” he muttered, face getting red. 

The prince rolled his eyes with a smirk, ignoring the flustered face and stuttering voice. While enchanting, it didn’t effect him so much this time. He was on a mission. A mason he plans to fulfil with the best of his abilities.

“ You need to change. There is no way I’m letting you stay in those clothes, so go grab some of mine, ok? I’ll be outside waiting for you. Take your time. Don’t rush yourself.” He said and went out to give his friend some privacy as he got dressed and sat heavily on living room couch. 

Where he sat, he could hear the drawer opening and closing just as quickly. A small series of grunts could be heard, no doubt with the blond trying to tear his west clothes off of his body. Thinking that he might need assistance, Noctis jumped off the couch, one leg on the floor until he heard a long sigh and the sound of a wet this smacking again the floor. 

Chuckling to himself, he lowered back into the couch and waited. A few moment later, Prompto wondered out of the room, face slightly red with effort as he stood by the door, hands clutching the fuzzy pyjamas.  
Noctis snorted louder than he had anticipated, catching Prompto’s attention. His friend just looked ridiculous in the ugly bright yellow material. If his find wasn’t to match a Chocobo before, he sure was now. It matched his hair and personality really well. And why he chose those honestly astounded him. To be truthful as well, He honestly couldn’t remember the last time he wore those ones, and why he was gifted those in the first place. It was ugly, and not a colour he himself would ever wear. Yellow was certainly not his colour. Bur from what he could see, the pyjamas were loose on Prompto’s thin frame, dragging to closer to the ground. He looked adorable.

Knowing he looked ridiculous, Prompto made a soft sound in his throat before he made his way to the couch and plopped beside his friend, grabbing the pillow in between them and rested it in his lap, gripping the edges tight. He never looked over, only staring at the TV that still didn’t have a channel stay on. Noctis turned to face his friend, finally wishing to know about this sudden circumstance.

“ So, uh, don’t take this the wrong way, and not to sound rude or anything, but what made you come by so suddenly? Not that I don’t like having you around and all. Just curious.” He asked as nicely as he could, not wanting to say the wrong thing and upset his friend. 

Prompto looked down, pulling the pillow closer to his chest. Guilt was written all over his face. “ I’m really sorry about this, Noct. But I couldn’t stay there.”  
There? Where was there? He didn’t like that one bit.

“ Huh? Stay where?”

He took a deep breath and let it out. It shuddered, laced with too many emotions. “ Home. I didn’t want to stay at home. My... my parents and I had a fight.”

Parents? 

His parents were the reason he left? Now this was getting weird.

While only knowing Prompto for roughly a year now, they have established a healthy relationship, scaring secrets and just letting out their innermost feeling with one another without the fear of being judged. The had each other’s back through thick and thin and always felt the need to talk about anything. But there was one thing Prompto don’t like to speak of, and that was his parents. On many occasions, Noctis tried to gather info on the ones who raised his friend, it when he did , Prompto would either change he subject or get quite upset. It was then he realised that his blond fiend didn’t share a good relationship with his parents. It was clearly a touchy subject, but still, he’d like to know about them and why it effected him so much.

“ Your parents were home?” 

Primp to held his head an inch or so higher, nodding at nothing until his head went back down, chin resting on his chest as he looked down sadly.

“ Yes. They were home. It’s been some time since I have last seen them, with being so busy with or and all. I was so happy, you know? But... somehow, we got into a bit of a fight.” He blurted, voice strained as he forced himself to take a breath. He took another, and when he felt steady, he continued on. “But dad, he, he got mad, like he always does. I- I wanted to leave, to find somewhere safe to go to, so the first thing my mind told me to do was to call you. ..I’m sorry. “

Noctis gave Prompto a disbelieving look. His father had caused Prompto to leave the house in fear? Was it really that bad? What on earth happened at their house in order for him to turn tail like that? God. Now he needs to know more about his parents if this is what is making Prompto keep quiet about them.

He jumped up from his spot and placed a reassuring hand to rest on his friends shoulder. The slender fingers squeezed into the flesh, showing that he truly cared for his wellbeing.

“ No! It’s fine. Really. I don’t mind at all. Come by anytime you feel the need to so do. I don’t want to have the thought of you being trapped somewhere with nowhere to go. And in fact, I’m glad you called. I know you’re safe, and I was actually having a boring night.”

Prompto only hummed, eyes still locked forward. It was like he wanted to say more, but his mouth refused to open and spill. So then Noctis will have to do that for him.

“ Look, your dad...he didn’t. You know. He didn’t hit you right?” he asked, hoping that Prompto would say no. Because if he said yes, the gods themselves would have to hold him back from killing the man. Even just thinking about it now had his blood boiling. 

Shocked at the question, Prompto gasped softly and looked at Noctis, eyes shimmering with the wetness of tears.

“ No. He never got the chance to touch me.”

The chance.

When he said that, Noctis felt his heart skip a beat. As non of that mattered for the time being, he let our a breath he never knew he held in. He was thankful that no physical fight broke put. If so, and judging by the fear in Prompto reacting to it, but could have been quite the assault. All the more reasons to protect him, because the last thing Noctis wants to hear is a phone call saying his friend was in the hospital or worse...

No!

He shook his head, hair swaying dangerously at the thought. Never, over his dead body would be allow that to happen. If had no other choice, then Noctis would fight his father and keep him safe. Ready to tell Prompto just that, he heard a small grumbled of to his side and sent the blond a look, wondering what it could have been. He heard it again, along with Prompto blushing mad and holding his stomach, rubbing up and down to quell the beast within. Coming to terms what the sound was, Noctis laughed when he heard the coach growl, louder this time. 

“ I take it that you’re hungry, huh?” he snickered and lifted himself off of the couch with a grunt. He was way too comfortable.

“A-a little.” Propmto said, voice shook with laughter and nervousness. His face blushed even more red, when the organ demanded food with a vengeance. “ I haven’t really had anything to eat since lunch.”

Noctis nodded, confirming the information in strides. As he got ready to leave, he reached out for the blankets that he was previously wrapped in, and tossed it on top of the blond, who accepted the offering with a stuttered. When the thick cloth touched his hand, he quickly wrapped himself up into a tight cocoon, admiring the immediate warmth and snuggled closer into the corner of the couch to make himself comfortable.

“ Ok, I’ll grab you something from the fridge. Hold on for a few moments.” He called out from the kitchen as he opened the fridge and peered inside.

Not much was within the cool walls other than some stray foods. But he needed something quick. Then, when he felt ready to give up and call for take out, a plate in the back caught his eye. Remembering when easy held within the tightly wrapped paper, Noctis smiled. It was the meal Ignis had made for him last night. It would be perfect for Prompto. Filled with vitamins and nutrition, just what he needs after so long of eating. And with him not at all hungry, it was perfect to give to Prompto, otherwise it would go to waste.

Pulling it our of the fridge and tossing it onto the counter, he looked inside and monitored the food. Still looked as good as ever, and still held a high grade smell. Perfect.

Grasping the plate, he walked over to the microwave, smiling to himself at the thought of Prompto being well fed and warm. Why that was the reason it gave him was weird, but he didn’t question it. Pressing the bottoms required, the microwave came to life, lighting up the little compartment inside and hummed as it worked. He sat beside the device, hands gripping the edge of the countertop as he waited for the time to drop.

The apartment soon got quiet. Aside from the soft pattering of rain against his window and the hum on the microwave, the thought it was pretty nice. Not distracting, but calm and nice. That was until he heard a sharp sniff from the living room. Thinking it was just his imagination, Noctis let it be until another came , accompanied with a shaky breath.

Ok. Now he needed to know what that was.

Leaving the kitchen, he slowly entered the living room and stopped at the doorway, one hand flat against the wall as he looked towards the oncoming noise. The TV was on mute, and the rain didn’t pick up, so when he saw Prompto’s shoulders shaking slightly, and gave a giant lurch when he sniffed again, he knew where the source was coming from. 

Leaving the wall, he pushed away with his hand and walked over to the couch where he placed a warm hand on the blonds shoulders and pressed down to apply needed pressure. Upon the touch, Prompto’s body jumped, and he gasped, forcing himself to look at the prince. His mouth was slightly open, lip trembling and his blue eyes sparkled with fresh tears.

It hurt to see them.

“ Hey. You ok? “

Prompto closed his mouth, forcing his lips to stop it’s shaking. He blinked rapidly , flushing the tears from his eyes. Sadly, one fell, cascading down his pale skin, but he stopped it half way with the back of his hand and rubbed at the skin like it had burned. He looked away for a moment to take a deep breath, fill his lungs and mind with a cleat sense then turned back to the prince.

“ Yeah. I will be now. I just needed to get that out. Thanks Noct. “ He smiled as brightly as he could.

The raging words that wanted to be spoken were at the tip of Noctis’ tongue. He wanted to fight his father, fight his parents for putting his fiend through this situation that forced him to leave his home in fear. Fight them for having his friend get emotionally upset. Gods. He just wanted a reason to punch someone in the face.

Smiling down, Noctis opened his mouth to retort back when the deafening beep from the microwave went off, announcing the food was good and ready. He squeezed Prompto’s shoulder one last time for reassurance and headed back into the kitchen, grabbed the piping hot plate along side a cup of water and a fork and knife. With all that settled in his hands, he ventured back into the living room.

Prompto had settled back into his blankets looking snug as a bug. Too bad it would have to end for a short while in order to eat, but the got food should help warm him up on the inside. Ever so are fully, he handled the plate it Prompto’s awaiting hands, making sure the hot plate would not burn his fingers. Once situated on top of the nest of blankets, Prompto gaped at the meal before him, eyes bright and ideas for another reason.

“ Wow! This looks so delicious Noct! “ he cried out, more towards a strong whisper that a shout out. “ Are you sure I can have it all?”

Noctis left Prompto’s side and walked around to the other end of the couch. He jumped onto the pillows, smiling as his body bounced a few times before settling. Grabbing one side of the long blanket, he draped it across his lap, growing increasingly warm and scooted Prompto’s foot over and got himself comfortable . Only then did he nod to his friend. 

“ Yeah. It’s all yours. I’m not all that hungry anyways. I was at a meeting today, so I stuffed my face silly during lunch. And oh boy do they tend to bring out their best desserts.”

Without skipping a beat, Prompto burst out into a fit of giggles. He had been quite accustomed to Noctis’ sweet tooth. He always went for dessert first, or tried to anyways. All the stories about him eating as much of the cakes and cookies at meeting were always a thrill to listen to. While watching Prompto laughing, Nocris joined in too, pleased to know his unhealthy eating habits put a smile on his face.

Settled and now eager to eat his meal, Prompto dug in, happily chewing on the first few bits before taming food into his mouth. While doing that, Noctis grabbed the remote that he had tossed an hour prior and held it in between his fingers, ready to repeat his unfinished business of flicking through useless channels.

“ I have over five hundred channels, and there is nothing good on. You’d think at least one good show would be playing. But nope. ” He moaned childishly. It was playing out like it did an hour ago.

“ Yeah. That’s why I’m not of a cable guy. There are like, two good shows on. Plus, it’s easier to watch what you want online.” Prompto piped in between bites. He chewed thoughtfully on the peice of chicken, delighted by the hot tender meat. Devine. “ How about we play video games instead? Maybe that might work out better than staring at a boring screen all night.”

Huh. That would work too.

Noctis wanted to smack himself right about now. With the remote to make his hurt more. Why hadn’t he thought of that? It was genius! Pure smarts! Gods, Prompto was going to save his ass on a lot of his problems. 

“ That sounds like a great idea Prompto! I wish I could have come up with something as smart. And here I was, wasting away looking for a stupid show to watch. “ He cried out excitedly as he threw himself off of the couch and to his knees where he booted up the game station from his TV.

He pulled out an extra controller from the case on the back and tossed it to Prompto who yelped loudly when he had nearly dropped his plate while trying to grab the controller. As quick as his leg, his hands reached out and clutched it tightly, never letting go.

“ Noct! Be careful! I could have dropped the plate! And we both know it’s you who’s going to clean it up!”

The prince smirked , beaming at the bold move his friend was playing at. As if he would clean up his mess. Well, he actually would. Tonight is all about Prompto. Not about him, so mind as well start learning to be his Butler for the next few hours. He shuffled back to the couch and laughed as the blond kicked him hard in the leg as he sat back down, still mad about his food nearly flying amuck on the round.

Putting his anger to he side, Prompto lowered the plate and held the controller in both hands, ready to neat the crap out of Noctis. Starting there,- the night rolled on as they played, laughing and swearing at echo there when one people would win, while the other lost pitifully. All of the food had been eaten from the plate, leaving the juices from the meat to remain. It was when Prompto yawned that they both put down their controlled to stare at the clock overhead. At the nick of time, the clock chimed, forcing both boys to fall silent as thy listened to the clocks midnight song.

The clock off on the wall chimed, announcing that it was midnight. Both boys stopped the game to watch the clock sing it’s midnight song. 

“ Midnight already?” Prompto asked, yawning again.  
“Seems like it.” Noctis added from his side, eyes feeling slightly heavy. 

He looked out the window to observe the world outside his apartment. The rain had stopped at some point, unbeknownst to them, leaving a bark blue haze and a stunning view of the sky above. The sky was littered with hundreds, If not thousands of stars, each one dancing brilliantly along the sky. The moon soon out more prominently, beaming a ray of light across the sleeping world of Insomnia. 

Speaking of sleeping world, Noctis followed after Prompto and yawned, louder than the blond had all night. His body stated to feel heavy, eyes drooping and limbs sagging. Damn did he want to sleep.

“ I think we should go to bed.”

Prompto nodded, eyes too drooping and filtered with a layer of exhaustion. He lightly lifted the blanket off , shivering as his exposed skin came into contact with the cold air after being swaddled in heat for so long. “ Yeah. I agree with you there buddy. I don’t know how much longer I can last.”

Agreeing, Noctis turned the TV off and tucked the controllers away before they headed into his bedroom. The bed was big enough for two people, and he felt bad when Prompto came over, only to sleep on the couch. No one would let their guest sleep on the couch, especially the prince! After a while, he mustered up the courage and allowed the blond to sleep in his bed. It made him feel better, and it made Prompto feel better too.

It as a win-win situation for everybody!

Yawning up a storm by now, they eagerly threw back the covers and jumped into the bed. Prompto sighed loudly, always complimenting on how heavenly his bed felt. Like a cloud or some other unworthy material only Noctis could have. Noctis couldn’t have agreed more in that statement. He too had come to the conclusion that he had the only he’d in the world like his. Who knows.

Rest fully on the boys mind, Prompto snuggled into the pillows and settled down as he heard Noctis do the same after a few moment of shuffling about. Once both situated and in a comfortable stop, they fell quiet, and all peace come into the bedroom.

Just when Noctis was about to drop off it rest, his mind was awoken by a series of rustling, shaking the bed as the other body moved about. Startled, Noctis twisted his body to look at the blond who was still fidgeting.

“ What’s up, Prom? Can’t sleep?” he murmured, voice thick with sleep.

Prompto hummed softly. He sounded exhausted, but also felt like something was bothering him, preventing him from drifting off. “ A little. I- I just want to thank you for tonight Noct. For being there for me tonight. I can’t thank you enough. “

Ah. No worries. He’d do it again if the future permits it.  
He is he’d he could have said that, but his body was too tried to form the cords correctly. With it too dark to see, the said darkness a great incite to sleep, he closed his eyes and resend against his pillow, slowly loosing his consciousness by the second.

“ Sure thing. Yeah man... I’d do... Hmmm. ...”

“ Alright, I think I can take the hint. Night buddy.” Prompto softly laughed and yawned half way through, cutting him off.

Today was a tiresome day for him, and his exhaustion was weighing him down. Not forcing himself any longer, he plopped his head down on the fluffy pillow and closed his own eyes. He soon heard the soft and gentle breath of his friend as he entered his stage of deep sleep. It was calming to listen to, and soon had him pulled into the gentle whips of sleep. 

His dreams had been wonderful to him that night. He was surrounded by Chocobo’s, young and old, of all variations of colours. They squawked happily, munched on the greens he fed them, and took him on long strolls over mountains and oceans alike. But what made the dream better was that Noctis was beside him the entire time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all those who read this. And I hope you are having a better day


End file.
